When worlds collide
by Oh-My-01
Summary: When two worlds collide who comes out second best? Valkyrie? Or XANA?
1. Chapter 1

Code lyoko Xover with skulduggery pleasant.

When two worlds collide who comes out second best? Valkyrie? Or XANA?

CHAPTER 1

I had the job of looking after the new case…..again. I was sick of it but somehow this case had drawn me to it. I didn't know why at first. But it just compelled me to look into further. I decided to take a few weeks off until something dire came up so I could go and trace where these strange occurrences were taking place. So I decided to go and investigate. The things that had been reported were somewhat supernatural, 'Giant crabby things', whatever they were. These things had been spotted in France, in a school to be exact and going to school was not, in fact nowhere near good but it had to be done and I wanted to see if this was an elaborate hoax or not.

So here I am outside of the school about to walk into the office. I was posing as an exchange student. I walk up to the office.

"Ugh… Hi." I say lamely walking over to the secretary. "I'm the new exchange student from Ireland."

She nods tapping at her keyboard mindlessly. She looks up and shoots me a charming smile and picks up the phone. I slowly make my way over to some seats and sit down warily.

"The headmaster shall be with you shortly." She chimes. I nod my head in her general direction and smile gratefully.

I sit out here waiting for the headmaster. It must have been a ten minute wait as I find myself tapping my foot impatiently.

Damn I hate that. But I can't get myself to stop so I just start whistling a random song. I think about skulduggery and what he would be doing now. Presumably freaking out over my shock exit from the country. Only Tanith knew that I had left on the case. At first she wanted to come with me but after weeks of me saying no she gave up and promised not to tell skulduggery unless I told her to. Maybe I should have brought Tanith with at least for some backup and for someone to talk to while I was bored. Oh well I was here at least so that counted for something I hope. The reason as to why I was on this case was for as long as I have been with skulduggery he's only ever let me go on a few solo missions, other than that nothing, nada, zilch. And that's what annoyed me to no end. The missions were easy! So I decided I'd take this case before he even knew about it. Mwuhahaha- my evil thought laugh was cut off by a door opening. A tall man in about his forties walks out and looks at me.

"Ahh you must be Valkyrie Cain." He says. "I'm the headmaster of this fine establishment."

I laugh nervously at the joke and follow him in. Inside the office was clean and clear of junk unlike my old school. There were two chairs in front of the desk one of which was occupied by a small girl who looked to be my age. The headmaster went over to his desk and motioned for me to sit down. I nod and sit next to the girl. I risk another glance at her. She was smallish and wore dark clothes, with boots. Her hair was as dark as my own. Her skin was slightly pale and almost waxy the way the lights were on her.

After about half an hour of introducing me to my subjects and other "stuff", the principal finally introduced me to the girl.

"This is Yumi. And she'll be your guide until you feel comfortable enough to continue on without her; by the way you'll also be sharing a dorm with her." He says and the girl turns to me and smiles. She has a nice smile I note as the headmaster gets up and opens the door for us. I get up letting Yumi go before me.

"Thanks" I say to the principal as I walk out. He nods in return.

"So this is the dorm you'll be sharing with me for the moment and this is the end of the tour." Yumi says. I nod my head as Yumi opens the door.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asks.

"Hmmm… you're right I just realized." I say just noticing, "I'm usually quite the opposite."

She nods thoughtfully and I smile at her as I walk over to my new, freshly made bed. I sigh as I sit on the bed. But instead of getting comfy I sit my laptop bag on my knees and open it. Before looking at the screen I sit on my pillows and cross my legs. A sudden beeping makes me look at my screen. Someone was requesting a webcam chat. I think I already know who. I accept looking over at Yumi and flash her a grin, she smiles back and returns to reading her book. A high pitched squeal forces me back to my laptop. Tanith was on the screen smiling happily. I sigh unable to stop the grin spreading on my face.

"Hey Tanith!" I squeal.

"Hahaha. Hey Val!" She says with more enthusiasm than me- I didn't even know was possible.

"How are things on your end?"

"Ugh… good."

"Are you sure Tanith because it doesn't sound that way?"

She sighs miserably, "Skulduggery knew that I knew that you had left and where you were so in other words he made me tell him."

I feel the colour drain from my face. "No way! You didn't tell him did you?" I practically shriek, freaking out.

"I told him that you had left on a case but not where, so you're safe." Tanith said her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh… geez I thought you had told him where I was." I say letting out a sigh of relief. I realize Yumi was giving me a strange look. I laugh and roll my eyes.

I look back to see Tanith with a worried expression on her face. "Uh… Tanith? Are you ok?" and then I realize something. She was at Gordon's house- my house.

"Tanith why are you at Gordon's?" I ask. Tanith looks over her shoulder at someone or something that I couldn't see. She puts a finger up to her lips and I nod understanding that she needed me to be quiet.

And then I see him, Skulduggery Pleasant, walking into the room. I quickly dodge out of view of the webcam, earning myself another weird look from Yumi. I put my finger to my lips motioning for her to be quiet. I grab my notebook out of my rucksack and write a note on it,

_If you're wondering what's happening I'm having a webcam chat with my best friend Tanith but the reason why I'm not on it at the moment is because one of my friends that I didn't tell I was leaving is there and I don't want to talk to them._

I pass the book over to her with the pen. She looks up and nods almost in understanding.

_Ok right so why are you telling me to be quiet? It's not like they're gonna jump on the next flight to France?_

I can't help but to laugh a little too loudly. Yumi looks at me quizzically.

_I'll tell you later?_

She nods. I look back at the screen to see a silent argument had taken place. It was between Tanith and Skulduggery and they were fighting over… you guessed it, the laptop. Before I could react Skulduggery had hold of the laptop and was staring at me with his big hollow eye sockets.

"If you're gonna get up me at least put your façade on!" I hiss at him. He did just that, tapping the tattoos on his collarbones.

"Where are you?" he asks in that gloriously velvet voice of his.

"On a case that you don't know about!"

"Who else knows?"

"No one except for Tanith and I made her swear secrecy!"

"Well that didn't work for you now did it?"

"Of course not that's why you're talking to me over webcam Skulduggery!"

"Where are you?" he asks again

"like I said on a case that you don't know about and I'm certainly not going to tell you where I am and if you trying to find me with a GPS think again I bought a new phone and the signal on my laptop is blocked and anything else you may or may not have bugged has been checked and checked again."

"So why aren't you wearing you protective clothing?" he asks amused

Tanith walks past in the background looking glum.

"What did you do to Tanith?"

"Nothing! She just takes defeat badly."

"Yeah sure."

"Are you in a dorm?"

"Ugh no….?"

"Right then…"

"Look, Skulduggery I can handle whatever is thrown at me, surely you know that by now. If I run into any trouble I'll be sure to call you. OK?" I say closing my laptop.

Great now I had to deal with Yumi who was looking at me expectantly. This is gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi sat there slightly leant forwards. Looking at me, waiting, for a long thought out tirade.

"Ugh so what do you want to know?" I ask eventually.

"How about everything that just happened? That would be a good place to start." She nods.

"Yeah, yeah… ok. How about I tell you at lunch?"

"Ok…. I guess."

"If you can find me at break time I'll tell you everything, from the beginning. Where do you sit?" yup that's right I have resorted to bribery.

"We sit under the large pine trees near the cafeteria. So if I and my group find you we get to hear everything?"

I nod "and who, may I ask is in your group?"

"Well there's… Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della-Robbia, Ulrich Stern and Aelita Stones." I nod my head and go over to my bags that leant on the desk next to my bed. I unzip the bag dramatically and pull out my black protective clothing. I fish my necromancer ring out of the coat pocket and slip it on my finger feeling the coldness of it. I flex my fingers and pull my phone out of my rucksack before slipping it on my back. I walk over to the ensuite in the room closing and locking the door behind me.

I dress quickly and put my phone into my trouser pocket. I open the window for some breeze and for a good view of the pine trees. They'll never find me up in one of them, will they? I sure hope not because that's where I'll be staying for as long as possible. Especially since it was a Saturday. Meaning there was no lessons at all today. So that was some sort of a bonus. I think…

I find the perfect spot from my vantage spot. I close the window and walk out into the room. I walk back into the room and chuck my clothes over onto my now slightly crumpled bed sheets.

"Ok give me ten minutes and then you can come and find with your group." I say walking out of the door not bothering to look at Yumi.

**When worlds collide**

Yumi watched as the strange new girl- Valkyrie Cain walked out of the door. Damn she was one strange girl. She gets up and decides to enlist the help of her friends.

Yumi walks quickly towards Jeremy's dorm and knocks waiting for a reply. The door is opened by Ulrich.

"Wassup Yumi?"

"I've got something important to tell you guys."

"OK, come in then." Yumi walks into the room and is greeted by Jeremy, Aelita and Odd.

They look up at Yumi, having heard the conversation that was held outside of the door, waiting for her to start explaining.

**When worlds collide**

I run over to the tree I had seen from the window of the ensuite. I look around making sure that no one could see me. I splay my hands pushing at the air. I reach up and grab the lowest branch. I start climbing.

**When worlds collide**

Yumi had finished explaining everything. The others sat there dumbstruck. The new girl seemed to be hiding a little too much, too much for their liking. They had to find Valkyrie Cain ASAP. Before anything dire came up involving XANA.

"Ok," Yumi says, "how about we start where we usually sit since she showed interest in where we sit?"

Jeremy and Odd nod their heads in agreement. Ulrich stayed quiet, he liked when Yumi got all commanding and stuff, he was brought back to the present by Odd who was waving a hand in front of his face. Ulrich rolled his eyes and got up and followed the gang out into the unforgiving winter air.

**When worlds collide**

So here I am sitting up in this tree while I waited I sent a text to Tanith;

_Wassup Tan can? :D_

_Do not under any circumstances call me tan can! -.-_

_Hahaha suuurrreeee._

_Btw I'm sorry I ratted you out to skulduggery :((_

_Dw about it he was sure to find out anyway. :))_

_Damn soz Val I gtg byee bubz 3_

I pause before putting my phone into my rucksack. I was waiting for what seems like ages until I see them wandering over to where the tree was at they hadn't seen me because they weren't looking up they were backing into the area under my tree. They seemed _afraid_ of something. Then I see it. No not it there were what seemed to be twenty or so humungous black balls slowly rolling towards them. Not thinking about what I was doing I quickly run along the branch and jumping clearing the tree until I was in the air. I do a flip and displace the air before I become a sidewalk pancake. That had definitely caught their attention. I realise that the balls had surrounded the tree and them and me. I land with a soft thud drawing their attention to me.

"Sup?" I ask casually.

They just stare at me open mouthed. They were too busy staring at me for them to realise that the balls had split open reveal what looked to be targets? I have no clue._ Pew!_ A red laser streaks towards the group instinctively I flick my wrist sending up a wall of shadows and the laser it was absorbed into the wall. They turn when they hear the noise seeing the wall of shadows. _Pew! Pew! Pew!_ I sprint forwards ducking behind the shield making it into a bubble.

"What the hell is this?" asks one of the kids standing in front of me.

"Hang on before I tell you, what the hell are those… those things?" I ask practically freaking out. In my life I had gone up against many monsters and sorcerers but never whatever these things were and that was very unnerving. The group continues to stare at me.

"Ugh… their…their called Megatanks." Says the blonde boy with the purple stripe in his hair.

"Dammit Odd she didn't have to know!" says the other blonde boy wearing glasses.

"Ugh… Jeremy you do realise that she is standing less than two metres away and has surrounded us in shadows-from the looks of it- and is protecting us?" says a slightly annoyed brown haired boy.

"Ulrich has a point Jeremy." Yumi says. Jeremy nods but doesn't say anything. _Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!_ The lasers are still shooting at us from the 'Megatanks' and to ruin the moment, my phone rings. It's Tanith or at least I think it is. The others look at me expectantly. I smile sheepishly and pull my phone out of my rucksack which had fallen in front of me. I lean forwards and pull my phone out. Yup it was definitely Tanith – I hope.

"Hello?" I ask

"Heeeyyy Val!" thank god its Tanith but, I thought, I need skulduggery.

"Tanith! I need you to put skulduggery on!"

"Val? Are you ok?"

"No I'm not that's why I need skul! So hurry up!" there was a slight ruffling noise as the phone was handed over.

"Valkyrie? What's the matter?"_ Pew! Pew! Pew! _"And what the hell is that noise?" I can hear the others talking about something. It sounded like they were saying lyoko or something.

"Hang on I'll show you." I say. Pulling my phone from my ear and changing the call to a video call. Suddenly all my strength left me and I fell to my knees. I grunt as I hit the ground. I realise that I'm sweating and shaking.

"What on earth is happening all I can see is black!"

I regain some of my composure and stand. I splay my free hand and the bubble of shadows shoots outwards. They envelop the 'Megatanks' and stretch further, giving skulduggery a glimpse before turning the shadows sharp, I aim at the targets where the lasers are shooting from. They pierce them and the tanks blow up.

"What the-'' I hear skulduggery say but the line goes dead. Yumi's group looks at me. I look back at them. We stare at each other some more before a girl with pink hair who I hadn't realised was there spoke up.

"Jeremy, we have to go! XANA has activated a tower!" she cries.

He nods and turns around and looks over his shoulder at me. "You coming or not?" he asks before disappearing through the under growth. The boy named Odd raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything as he follows Jeremy and the girl's whose name must have been Aelita- worked that out on my own. I shrug and follow the last of them. I emerge from the undergrowth to find a path which conveniently led to the bike racks. The others were in there unlocking bikes. Wow that's awesome I think. What was even more convenient for me was that I had packed my long-board and it now sat snugly in my rucksack, great huh?

I pull it out and let it drop and roll under my foot I stand there waiting for them, which wasn't long. Jeremy pulls out in a bike closely followed by odd then Aelita then Ulrich. Yumi came out last and I pushed off catching up easily. I was as skilled on my board as Tanith was with her bike or skulduggery with his Bentley.

"Where are we going?" I ask Yumi

"To the factory." She said simply.

"The abandoned one up the road?" I ask inquisitively. She just nods. The travel there was quick so I didn't have to worry about being exhausted if we were attacked by anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this hasn't shown up in my other chapters so I'll reiterate my point. I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. But I own Derek Landy so that counts for something… I think. Plus I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own a TV. :D

We arrive at the factory not being attacked by any other monsters or whatever the hell those things were? Robots maybe? And enter through the sewerage pipe which surprisingly didn't smell like anything… disgusting. The others lean their bikes, scooters and skateboards upon the wall. I kick my long-board and I flip it up into my hand expertly. I flip it over my shoulder and it lands neatly into my rucksack which I had left open since I had left Kadic's grounds. No one was around to notice how cool it was; I shrug at this thought and walk in after the others. We all walk into the factory and walk over to what seemed like an industrial sized elevator with a key pad next to it. The words please enter password flashing insistently. Jeremy walks up and types in the password. With a rush of air the door to the elevator opened. Aelita walks in then Odd and Ulrich followed by Jeremy and Yumi. They turn to look at me, eye brows raised.

"Wow," I say "that's some spectacular eyebrow raising."Odd laughs hysterically while Ulrich snickers and punches him in the shoulder. Yumi covers her mouth smothering a laugh. At least some of these people have some humour.

With his eye brow still raised, Jeremy looks at me and says "you coming or not?"

"Too the land of the unknown!" Odd finishes dramatically. Everyone laughs hysterically including me. After a while everyone looks over to me and I shrug my shoulders and walk into the already crowded elevator. Ulrich jabs a button on the wall and the doors close and the elevator descends into the depths of the abandoned factory.

"So…" says Odd "I don't think we've been properly introduced." I nod my head

"We haven't" he sticks his hand out and I take it shaking it. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"And this is Ulrich." Says Odd again pointing to him. Ulrich sticks his hand out. I shake it.

"And these are Aelita and Jeremy and you already know Yumi." He adds. Jeremy and Aelita smile at me. With a groaning noise the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, revealing an enormous supercomputer.

"Holy crap." I breathe as we all walk in. Odd hears this and grins, looking at me.

"OK everyone to the scanner room, even you Valkyrie." I raise an eye brow but don't say anything as I slip my rucksack off my back and drop it onto the ground near where Jeremy now sat. I hug my coat tighter around me. It was quite cold down here. Ulrich and Yumi walk into the room opposite the supercomputer. I follow them in. Odd and Aelita were already standing in what looked to be large pipes or something like that. Yumi and Ulrich walk into another two leaving on spare one next to Odd. I cautiously over to it and step inside. Just as I did the door closes and a strong wind blows up.

**When worlds collide**

Jeremy sat at the supercomputer.

"Transfer Aelita"

"Transfer Odd"

"Transfer Ulrich"

"Transfer Yumi"

"Transfer Valkyrie"

Jeremy pressed a button and computer versions of his friends appear, filling up with green.

"Scanner Aelita"

"Scanner Odd"

"Scanner Ulrich "

"Scanner Yumi"

"Scanner Valkyrie"

The cards fill up, showing the detail of the costumes. Jeremy presses the enter button, saying, "Virtualization."

**When worlds collide**

A strong wind blows up in the scanner, blowing my hair up into my eyes. The wind becomes so strong that it actually lifts me into the air and with a blinding white light I find myself falling. I land on my butt and hear Odd laugh. I look up and scowl but stop mid scowl as I was greeted with what looked to be a purple cat with Odd's face. I couldn't help myself I started laughing hysterically, I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. After a while I stop and look up at everyone. Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich were all smirking and Odd just looked unimpressed. I giggled and blushed as he held out a hand to help me up. I stand and brush myself down. I finally get a good look at everyone. Yumi was wearing a pinkish Kimono with a yellow sash around her waist. She held two fans one in each hand. Ulrich was wearing a somewhat ninja like costume, with a sword in his hand, then there was Aelita she wore a pink and tan fitted costume, a shirt and skirt. She had a pink strip either side of her face.

I get up and look down at myself. I still had my coat but it was now absolute black it shimmered, it was also fitted so it hugged my figure. I had white short shorts on with black stocking on underneath and a fitted white t-shirt. I had pure white converse sneakers on. On my back I had a quiver which was full of arrows and in my hand I had white bow with a purple string wrapped around the wooden part.

"This is awesome." I breathe looking around. We were in what appeared to be a forest.

"That's what I said when I came here for the first time." Smiled Odd from next to me.

I laugh again. "I wonder…" I start off saying but thought the better of it, odd looks at me. I'm surprised he'd heard I had said it under my breath.

"I wonder what?" he asks inquisitively. Instead of saying anything I click my fingers summoning a spark. I curl my hand around it and a flame grew. I clench my fist and the flame grows brighter.

"Whoopee! My magic works!" I say a little too loud. Everyone turns to me again. And their eyes widen at the flame flickering around my fist. I flick my wrist and the flame dies, I look at them and smile sheepishly.

"Where are we?" I ask ignoring the looks I got.

"You're in lyoko." Says Jeremy even though he wasn't there.

"Wow…" I say astonished that I was actually _inside of a virtual world!_

A loud rumbling noise makes me look forwards as a group of- "Krabes!" Odd yells.

"Oh hell." I hear Yumi breathe as a group of Megatanks roll in after the Krabes. The Megatanks were then followed by what looked to be large blocks with crab legs on the bottom.

"If you're wondering what those things are at the back, which I think you are with that look on your face, they're Bloks." Odd says still beside me, if it was anyone else I would have already walked away or pushed them away but it was Odd lovable little Odd, the cat boy. I snicker at this thought.

"Ok guys I'm scanning your vehicles in now." And with that a one wheeled motorbike appeared along with a hovering scooter and hover board. Odd jumps on the hover board and Ulrich gets on the motorbike. Yumi and Aelita get on the scooter. I shrug and manipulate the air so that I start floating/ flying whatever you want to call it. I rise up so that I'm next to Odd

He raises an eye brow. "awesome." He says. I nod my head and grin and we all make our way over to the monsters.

"Looks like they were expecting more of us here today." Says Ulrich thoughtfully, looking at me. I raise my eyebrow and say nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

We break apart and swerve in different directions. I follow Odd as her swerves to the right. I look over my shoulder and see Yumi and Aelita swerve to the left and Ulrich continued straight into the oncoming mass of monsters, he waited until the last second and revved his bike. As soon as he had done that the Krabes started shooting but he did not move at all. Then all of a sudden he ditches the bike sending it into the closest Krabes making several of them explode. Unfortunately from my vantage point I couldn't see where he had landed or if he had for that matter.

Odd, seeing the look on my face gave me a reassuring look. "He'll be ok, trust me, we've been here so many times I've lost count." I nod and don't say anything and then at an unseen signal Odd nods and looks at me. "Let's GO!" he yells excitedly as he does a steep dive towards the monsters. I wait a heartbeat and shrug, diving after him. On the way down we're joined by Yumi and Aelita on their scooter. Yumi looked kind of worried, I wonder why? As quickly as we had joined together we split up odd and I taking the right and Yumi and Aelita taking the left. Before I could react a large explosion rocks the air and I see Ulrich sprinting out of nowhere. I smile and look over to see Yumi with a wide grin. Hmmmm... I wonder what all that is about, I'll have to think about that later but first things first I had to finish what had started here. My thoughts are interrupted by the loud_ Pew! Pew! Pew! _ I scowl and death glare at the Megatanks which were now shooting at us. I reach over my shoulder and pull an arrow out of my quiver. I was thoroughly peeved by this stage, don't ask me why but I was quite pissed...Maybe because my thoughts were interrupted. I put the arrow onto the bow and fire. It hit the Megatank closest to where I now floated, I was by myself while Odd was over the other side of the 'battlefield' while the others were god knows where but I could hear them yelling at Aelita to run. I look up momentarily and a strange red glow caught my eye and I look harder to see what it was, to see what looked to be a humongous tower. That must be where the others wanted Aelita to go, to deactivate it. I continue shooting arrows until I had none left- I was getting sick of having to reload every ten seconds but by this stage I had wiped out most of the Megatanks.

I click my fingers on both of my hands conjuring fire. This was going to be an interesting experiment. I move my hands in an intricate movement and create what looked to be a large spear of fire. I let one of the flames out in my right hand where my necromancer ring was, I concentrate hard and slowly the shadows merge with the flaming spear. I look down at what I had made. It was spectacular. With all my might and a little nudge from the air it shot towards the last of the Megatanks. I hit it making it explode but the explosion was enormous, bigger than any of the ones I had witnessed so far in Lyoko, the explosion was replaced by a white light continuing outwards engulfing all of the monsters and then all of a sudden the light vanished and XANA's monsters were gone. I floated there with my hands outstretched, wearing a dumfounded expression. I let myself fall freely, displacing the air below me. I had no idea of what I had done and by the looks the others were wearing they didn't know either. I look down at my hands, they looked the same, no burns no nothing, just soft skin and that's what made me freak out a little. A little as in raising my eyebrow just a fraction and almost passing out.

"Well... that was unexpected..." I say quietly.

"Sure as hell wasn't." comes a voice it sounded a lot like Jeremy. I wince. As soon as he had said that everyone but me snaps back into action. Without further instruction Aelita bolts at full speed towards the tower that I had seen earlier. Everyone's attention was now turned towards me once again. Damn I hate being the centre of attention that was usually Tanith or Fletcher's job or even China's. Not mine. I suppose I was just unused to it. At this moment Skulduggery would have swooped in but no I was all alone in a virtual world having no clue as to what to say or what to do.

Before I could say anything I notice that the tower had become dull and was not glowing. I hear Jeremy saying something that sounded a lot like him saying 'return to the past' and then all of a sudden a white light engulfs me and everyone and everything that surrounded us.

The next thing I know I was closing my laptop. I look around bewildered at my new surroundings. I can hear skulduggery trying to talk to me over the webcam chat that I had had earlier that morning, Yumi was looking around too but she didn't seem that alarmed. I close my laptop and her phone rings. She doesn't move for s few seconds but sits up and answers.

"Hi Jeremy." A muffled reply follows. She doesn't make any expression. Her mouth was a thin, hard line.

"Fine. We'll be there in a few minutes." She leaves it at that and hangs up. She raises her head and looks at me. "Jeremy wants us." She says. Well clap, clap for captain obvious. I smile inwardly at my snarky side that had just arisen. I don't let any of this show though as I nod my head solemnly. She dog ears her book and throws it onto her desk as she gets up. She reaches the door and turns to me expectantly. I force myself to look at her. She beckons for me to follow her; I sigh dramatically and mope after her into the hallway. As we walk I make sure that she was always in front of me never next to me. When she did try to walk next to me I dropped my head and slowed my pace. When we reach what seemed to be the boys dorms she had gotten the idea that I wanted/ needed to be alone. Or as much as you could be as you walked into a crowded dorm.

The door opened and I walked in like a condemned prisoner. By the looks on everyone's faces something was wrong and I'm pretty sure I know what it was. What happened in Lyoko. Damn... they remembered. There goes my plan to deny everything that had happened. They looked at me waiting, with eager expressions. What a great day to get out of bed. Yumi closes the door behind me and I sink to the ground and cross my legs. There was plenty of room to sit anywhere but I decided I'd sit here, to change the dynamic of the room. Throw them off. I sigh deeply and decide right there and then to just get out of my pit of wallowing and self despair and face whatever was thrown my way.

"Sooo..." Odd says drawing out the word. Everyone's attention including mine is drawn to him as his cheeks glow red. I smother a giggle-even though I never giggle. Odd was such a bad influence. After a minute of looking at one another they all turn and look at me sitting on the ground as soon as they did this I looked down at my boots that all of a sudden seemed a lot more interesting. I continue looking and playing with my shoelaces until someone clears their throat loudly. Meaning it was my queue to look up. I reluctantly drag my gaze off my shoes and look up at Jeremy, the one who had cleared his throat. I gulp already knowing where this conversation was headed. He didn't say anything though which surprised me. This in turn meant that they wanted me to start talking. I sigh once more.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask withdrawn.

"What you did in Lyoko and what 'magic' is that you keep muttering about."

"And who this 'friend' of yours is that you keep talking to, Skulduggery Pleasant?" asks Yumi.

"Well that's hardly fair! I mutter because I don't want anyone to know what I'm saying." I say unhappily. I cross my arms and pout like a four year old. But stop when I realise this and Ulrich nods thoughtfully thinking about what I had said.

"But seriously what did you do in Lyoko? And what did you do when we were getting attacked by the Megatanks, what the hell was that? In all my life I have never seen anything like that." Jeremy says pointedly and Aelita looks at me like I was a puzzle that needed to be worked out. I look at everyone in the room and sigh miserably.

"This was supposed to be a secret, none of you were supposed to know about any of this; I should have listened to him." I say.

"To who?"

"To Skulduggery Pleasant, that's who."

"And who is he?"

"Oh you know just my four hundred year old skeleton mentor who's teaching me how to be and Elemental sorcerer. That's all." Nobody says anything after I say this, I grin at what I had just said, realising how farfetched it sounded. I think everyone had thought I was messing with them until I gave them my serious face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, for future reference this is my serious face." I say.

"So you're trying to say that this Skulduggery Pleasant is a four hundred year old skeleton who is you're mentor in Elemental magic?" I nod my head agreeing with what Odd was saying.

"Yeah," I say continuing on with what I was saying. "I met him when I was twelve. He saved my life and I've saved his many times."

"From what?"

"Oh you know evil guys, gods that have been banished from this dimension a couple of eons ago."

"Ok…"

"Yeah well you'll get used to the idea soon enough, I actually fainted when I first met him." Odd smothers a giggle and I shoot him a dark look.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I've had awful writers block. Every writer's kryptonite. -.- also I've rewritten chapter 3 so I can make the story better! And since I haven't updated lately I'm making it longer! Hope you like it Anyways enough from me and on with the story! :D**

Jeremy rolls his eyes at this display of childish behaviour but doesn't say anything and then my phone rings, remembering that it was Tanith. I shrug helplessly.

"Sorry I've got to take this or else Tanith won't leave me alone and that will not end well at all." Before anyone can say anything else I had gotten up and walked over to the door then out of it. I get my phone out and answer it.

"Hey Val! Wassup?"

"Hahaha, nothing impressive, you know getting a heap of leads for this case though so I can't really say nothing and yet I will, I hope I haven't confused you, anyways how are you?"

"Well, I think I know what you're saying but narh nothing much, especially since you closed your laptop on Skulduggery he hasn't been in such a bad mood for like ages." I smirk at this little piece of information. It's been ages since I had last gotten the great skeleton detective into one of his infamous black moods.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah anything, fire away."

"If I did get into trouble how long would it take you to get to where I am?"

"Ugh it would take, don't get me wrong even with the sanctuary jet, round about 3 hours tops full speed." I let out a defeated sigh.

"Agh Kay. That's not that long is it?"

"Val if you did get into trouble and you couldn't save yourself you would probably be dead." Well that shut me up completely.

"Well don't be so pessimistic Tan Can." I could tell she would be glaring at me though. "I can take care of myself you know." By now I had wandered back into what seemed to be the lunchroom. I wish I had paid enough attention to where Yumi had walked and to what corridors we had gone through I don't even think we went into a lunchroom. Did we? God almighty, I can't even remember where we had started. I wonder on further without a care because no one and I mean no one could mess with me without coming out second best. But I did owe it to my new found friends at least to explain what I was and what I can do. So I turn around and walk back to the dorm. Pushing away my pride for just once. I keep walking until I was back at their door, I could hear a hushed conversation.

"- are you kidding me Jer?"

"No I most certainly am not." And with that I walk casually in and park my butt on the floor where I had sat before. Well that made them shut up. They look at me.

"So Wassup? What did I miss?"

I see Odd smiling but as soon as I looked his way he hid it. This caused me to blush a little and I dropped my head letting my hair fall across my face. I fought the blush furiously.

"So really what did I miss?" this time it was Aelita to talk.

"Nothing we were just talking amongst ourselves wondering if you were actually going to tell us who and what you really are." Wow that actually hit me hard. The way she said was like I wasn't even human. I wipe my eyes which had filled with unexpected tears that threatened to spill over. I sniff quietly so they wouldn't hear me. I look up and flick my hair out of my face and look them all in the eye at once if that was possible. But at least I tried to.

"Well for starters I'm _human_." I say a little too harshly but before anyone could interrupt I continue, "It all started when I was twelve…" and then I start explaining what had happened that night and so forth right up until the day I had left for this case but I was careful to not say anything about me being Darquesse or who Lord Vile really was. It was a little under three hours later that I had finally finished with the tirade. I look around at everyone as they sat there in a shocked numb silence. I think it might have been because I didn't censor anything whatsoever. Aelita seemed a little pale as she clung to Jeremy's arm. Yumi and Ulrich seemed to have moved a little closer and by the time I had finished explaining Odd had come and sat next to me on the floor.

"So that's everything from the beginning to right now, any questions?" they shake their heads. "Right, good, perfect. Let's go get lunch then shall we?" without waiting for an answer I get up and walk out of the door.

**When Worlds Collide**

I sat in the lunchroom with my feet up and my phone out. I hear footsteps and look over my shoulder to see the others walk into the lunchroom. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. They make their way over to the table I sat at. I put my phone back into the rucksack that I had gone and gotten from my dorm. I sit up straight letting my legs fall to the ground and as soon as I had done that Odd goes and sits there. They seemed strangely happy about something.

Back in Jeremy's dorm two minutes after Valkyrie left…

"Well that was unexpected at the very least." Said Jeremy. The others agree. "But to be honest that wasn't the real reason why I called you guys here."

That got their attention. "What do you mean not the only reason?" Yumi repeated suspiciously. Jeremy looks at each of them for a few seconds and gets his laptop. "I've found something quite interesting and I've actually made the program to further this."

"Seriously stop stalling and tell us already!" Odd practically squealed. He loved surprises but hated the wait. Jeremy tried to look solemn but was unable to hide his gleeful smile. He was going to drag this out for as long as possible. "Let's go and find Valkyrie!" and before anyone could argue Jeremy had walked out with his laptop and didn't look back.

The present…

"Come on Jer tell us please?" Yumi begs. I raise my eyebrow as I wonder what this is about.

He nods his head. "in order to be able to use this though I will need you guys to go to Lyoko so I can get the program up and running is that clear?" the others nod furiously and I nod slowly. "So Jeremy what is this program your planning on using?" I ask curiously.

This time Jeremy nodded. "With this program you will be able to fight the monsters that XANA sends to earth with your weapons from lyoko you will also be wearing you clothes you wear in lyoko." We all gasp, this was seriously going to be so useful and we all knew it.

Jeremy looks pleased with himself. "When we get to the factory I'll need to make some adjustments. So all you'll have to do is say lyoko warrior. So what are we waiting for let's go!" and with that we all get up and run for the bike racks. As we ran I could see everyone grinning madly, as we reached the bike racks everyone was laughing gleefully. You could see that this had taken some pressure off the group. I get my board out as the others get their rides.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy and I all line up on the crack in the cement. We were still grinning madly as Yumi counted down. "3…2…1…GO!" she cried and we took off, laughing like idiots. By the time we got to the sewers it was neck and neck between me and Odd. I look over at him and smile happily he grins back and tries to overtake me. I swerve around him and look up just in time to see Yumi and Ulrich pass us. They end get to the sewers and Ulrich yells out cockily. "HAHAHA! THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED FLIRTING AND ACTUALLY RACED!" I blush and glower at them as we approach. I skid to a stop flipping my board into my hand and before anyone can say anything Ulrich and Yumi had taken off again. I hear Odd laugh and we take off after them, I could hear Aelita and Jeremy running behind us. We reach the elevator and see Yumi and Ulrich slumped on the ground panting and laughing at the same time. I roll my eyes and stick my hand out to Yumi and she takes it, getting up. Jeremy and Aelita walk over laughing and type in the password and the doors open. We stumble in and the elevator makes its way down to the supercomputer.

As the doors reopened we all pretty much fell out. Jeremy goes over to computer and sits on the chair. We look at each other and take off again towards the scanners. I get into the scanner next to Odd and grin at him as he gets in, he grins back. The door close and the wind starts up again and with a blinding flash of white the wind lifts me up once again and with a rush of air I feel myself falling but this time I land on my feet. I look around and realise we were back in the forest sector. Everyone lands around me. Aelita looks up at the digital sky. "How long until you're done Jer?"

"About half an hour." He answers. Ulrich nods and looks around. "Let's go explore!" he cries. We look at each other and nod. "Let's go almighty ninja!" Odd cries at the same pitch as Ulrich. Yumi, Aelita and I giggle and Ulrich looks amused. "Then go we shall my loyal cat like subject!" we all crack up and start to walk around. We reach the tower and walk past it into the dark forest behind it. Suddenly I get an idea. "Hey guys let's play a war game!" I suggest. They turn around their eyes gleaming in excitement.

So in the end it was me and Odd on a team and Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita on the opposing team. "OK so here are the rules, they're simple. We are playing capture the flag." I say pulling two arrows out of my quiver. Making sure one was black and the other was white. I look over to Yumi's team. "One of you will have to make your minds up and choose someone to look after your arrow, so that it's even. Also the forest is going to be cut in half," I say making and invisible line with my hand, "and within your part of the forest you have to hide your arrow. To protect your arrow you may use your weapons. But the aim of the game is to steal the opposing team's arrow. First team to capture the arrow wins. Is that clear?" everyone nods and with that we take off into our respective areas.

Odd and I run as fast and far as we can until we reach a tall tree and stop. "Where do you think we should hide it?" Odd asks. I smile and pull my bow out, placing the white arrow on it. "Right here." And with that I fire it into the tree closest to us. Odd nods, "do you think they will find it?" "No" I reply. Odd whips his head around like he heard something. "I think they're here, do you think we should leave a marker close by so we know where it is?" I nod and reach up to the nearest branch breaking two sticks off of it and making a cross out of them. "How about we place these five trees in front of it?" he asks. I nod and walk forwards. "I'll be the distraction and you go and look for their arrow, its black and plus they will have someone guarding it." He nods, "but if you get in trouble I'm helping you is that clear?" "Yup ok that's fine and same goes for you."

We reach the divide that I had made using the trees shadows as cover. We pass into their half of the forest and break from the tree line. "If I get into trouble I'll send you a signal, OK?" he says. I nod "you'll know when I'm in trouble." I say winking and before he can say anything else I had disappeared into the shadows. I sprinted and I realised the harder I tried the faster I would go. I could see the trees blurring past me until they were a continuous brown line. Up ahead I saw a flash of pink. It looked a lot like Aelita. I stop dead in my tracks and put my hand out in the air, reading it. There was definitely someone up ahead. I stick to the shadows and see- I got it right- it was Aelita. She looked defiant. I sneak up so I was about 20 feet away from her. I step out of the shadows and walk into a pool of artificial light. "Looking for me?" I say loudly. She jumps and turns around to face me. Behind me I hear a crash and can't help but grin.

"Ok guys I've finished. You can devirtualise anytime now." I hear Jeremy say.

I was still looking at Aelita. "This is going to be fun." She says and throws her arms wide creating a dark pink shield. I duck behind a tree close to me; out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of purple and see Odd flying through the air closely followed by Ulrich. Who was so fast he was almost a blur. If you ask me, it was complete and utter pandemonium. "Odd!" I yell as he slowly gets up. He turns towards me as I pull an arrow out of my quiver and put it on my bow I pull back letting it go. The arrow shoots into the distance. Odd winces thinking that it was going to hit him. He looks up to see Ulrich devirtualising. He grins and winks up at me.

I smile back at him and duck back behind the tree. I see his eyes widen and then he shoots and arrow and it hits Aelita. She devirtualises as well. I walk over and help Odd up. "Let's do this." He says. "We'll go after the arrow and if we can't find it we go after Yumi. OK?" I nod. And we take off straight ahead and then suddenly I was in the scanner and the door was opening. I sigh and step out Yumi and Odd get out. Yumi was grinning. Obviously she had found the arrow. We walk arm in arm being retards, singing we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz. the loudness of it caused everyone to look up. We all laugh at what we were doing. Aelita and Ulrich had the same excited gleam in their eye when I had mentioned the game. "Jer's finally done it!" my eyes widen and Yumi and Odd's mouths fall open, almost scraping the ground. We rush over to the computer- to where Jeremy sat. "It's true. But there are some flaws but they are only minor. You can only stay in warrior form for two hours at a time and you may feel weak afterwards but that's all there are at the moment." We grin at him and Yumi hugs him "Thank you so much Jer, it really appreciated! When will we be able to do it?" he looks down at the screen. "Tomorrow at about ten a.m." I go and get my rucksack and check my phone. It was about ten o'clock. Where the hell did the time go? Just as I thought that Jeremy looks up "look it's getting late guys, curfews in a few minutes you better be on your way." Aelita looks at Jeremy "what about you?" he doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "I'm working on a project." Ulrich and Odd grunt and roll their eyes. Looks like this must have been the norm before I came I think as we get into the elevator. We get to the sewers and walk over to their bikes, scooters and skateboards. I pull my long board out of my rucksack and roll it along the ground. I run and jump on it letting it take me towards Kadic. I hear the others follow as they have a quiet conversation. I didn't hear Odd until he was right beside me. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" I jump taking the skateboard into the air with me. "Yeah it was we made a good team didn't we?" I ask. "Yeah we did." He smiles.

Thank god it was dark or else he would have seen me blush. I giggle at his lame and dry jokes on ride back to Kadic. When we reached the boarding school it was pitch black so we had to use our phones and iPods as torches. When we reached the dorms we said goodnight to the boys as they went to their dorms. We dropped Aelita off on the way to our dorm. Yumi walked up to our dorm and unlocked it. She didn't turn the light on for obvious reasons. So we stumbled in and I closed the door as Yumi fell onto her bed she didn't make any more noises except for a soft snore signalling that she was asleep. I decided I too was tired so I didn't bother changing or brushing my teeth. I sat down on the end of my bed and fell onto my pillow, waiting for sleep to claim me.

A/N… again I am sorry for not updating I've been busy but anyways please review you know you want to ;)


End file.
